Welcome Home
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Myka has a surprise for H.G. when she returns from a mission. A sort of sequel to "The Bear Necessities"


The most troubling thing about earning her redemption was that it took her away from Myka at times. The Regents called on her less since her return to Warehouse 13, and most importantly to Myka, but they'd occasionally request her assistance on projects or missions if Artie hadn't sent her out to chase down an artefact.

HG had been off in meetings for nearly a week and she hadn't had a chance to say bye to Myka before leaving due to her being on a mission with Pete. When she'd arrived back at the airport she was disappointed that Myka hadn't come to pick her up; instead finding Claudia waiting for her but she was assured that Myka would be home by the time they got back.

Claudia dropped her back at the B&B, excusing herself to head back to the Warehouse. Helena found she had the place to herself with Claudia leaving and Pete and Steve absent also. She hoped Myka was at least home and tucked up in bed at this late hour. She rushed up to their room, keen to join her if she was home, and finally catch up on sleep that had eluded her in her absence.

Helena opened the door to their room, immediately overwhelmed by the setting. Their room was illuminated with candles on their dresser, in the window, on the tables on either side of the bed. The glow filled with warmth, the romance of it making her heart swell. Claudia's sudden departure made all the more sense to her now.

She walked into the room, dropping her bag on the floor by the desk and took in the room around her.

'Welcome home,' a sultry voice said from her. HG smiled, turning to see her girlfriend leaning against the door.

'Bloody hell.'

'I was tidying away some of your things the other day and I found the photos Pete gave you.'

Myka stood before her dressed in the purple gown, the one from the modelling pictures Pete had given her as a birthday present without Myka's knowledge. She'd pinned her hair up behind her head, the dress clinging to her curves. HG knew she was staring at Myka's cleavage but really, where else was she meant to look when the neckline plunged the way it did?

'No one knows I have this dress. It was a thank you gift for helping to stop the killings. I haven't worn it since. But you are worth it.' Myka swept into the room, pulling HG into her arms. 'I missed you.'

HG had to swallow when her hands made contact with the bare of Myka's back, pulling back to spin Myka around by the hand and take in the rest of the dress. She felt the blood rush from her head when she saw the plunging back. She growled, spinning Myka back around to face her, forcing her back against the doorframe and kissing her furiously.

Myka let her indulge for a minute before pushing Helena back. 'You only get to look. For now. Now sit on the bed.' HGs lust was clouding her mind and it took her a minute to register what Myka was saying as she slipped out of her arms. Myka hit play on her stereo and music filled the room. She started to dance for HG, swaying her hips to the music, arms raising slowly and she turned giving HG a good view of the whole outfit as she sat back on the bed and watched.

Beautiful. It seemed like such a lacking word to HG. She was annoyed at herself that with all her literary genius and extensive vocabulary that she couldn't find the words to describe how radiant Myka looked. Her mind was beginning to get preoccupied with the feelings Myka was stirring, hypnotised as she was by the swaying hips, her eyes locked with Mykas and she knew she was lost when she saw the passion held in those emerald pools.

Myka suddenly moved to the stereo again, changing the track to a slower number before returning to HGs side and extending out a hand. HG took and let Myka pull her to her feet, winding her other arm her waist and pulling her close to dance. They smiled at each other, letting the music guide them. HG rested her head on Mykas shoulder, kissing her neck.

'I must say darling, you look absolutely divine.'

'Thank you,' Myka blushed.

'Its a shame that I'm going to have to divulge you of this gown to have my way with you,' HG continued to kiss her neck, moving up and across her jawline until she met Mykas lips.

'Hmm… But I don't have to take it off to have my way with you,' Myka pointed out, moving closer to the bed and pushing HG back on to it.


End file.
